Both
by Dirty Curtains
Summary: Both Robin and Emma look at her like she's insane – and maybe she is – but if she doesn't have to lose one of them, she won't. (Outlaw Swan Queen).


**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time**

**A/N: Set mostly within the canon of season 4 with a few exceptions concerning Hook/Emma and Emma/Regina. All mistakes are mine. **

* * *

><p>Regina's fingers curl underneath the hem of Emma's sweater, pressing up and down as she lets her nails dig in just enough to make Emma really <em>feel <em>it. Her mouth is hot at Emma's pulse point, nipping and biting the pale skin until it purples.

For only a moment she wonders how they got here. This is the third time this week, now. The third time she's just glanced at Emma, and Emma has arched her brow, letting out a shaky breath before nodding.

Hook doesn't know. But then again, he doesn't have to because Emma said she needed space, and that a relationship wasn't something she could handle right now. Yet, Emma can handle this, the wall grinding against her back as Regina continues to press in all the right places. And Regina wonders _why_ Emma can handle this, why Emma had kissed her, and why she kissed back all those weeks ago.

Then Regina stops wondering, because when she does think about it, she knows exactly why she's here. Robin. Watching Robin, being around Robin and knowing she couldn't have him. Wanting – wanting so bad, and this is Emma's fault. She shouldn't have this need throbbing in between her legs as she's up against the woman, and she should want to be inside of Emma in a completely different way.

But she wants Emma now, too. And maybe it did start out as some sort of distraction, it isn't anymore, though. She knows that. Regina wants Emma, the stubborn woman who has challenged her since the first fucking day she drove here in that hideous little bug. Its always been easy to categorize that type of passion as hate, but really…Regina's not sure if she ever hated Emma Swan. Right now she definitely doesn't, not when hands are grabbing her ass, pulling her in and leaving absolutely no space in between their bodies.

Her red dress is hiking up more and more with each movement, rubbing up against the skin of her thighs and then higher. All she can do is lower her own hands to come down to the belt of too-tight jeans (Emma never listens to her complaints, not even when it's to benefit the both of them). And she pulls her lips back up to Emma's, her tongue flicking along a thin bottom lip before going in to scrape against the roof of Emma's mouth.

There is a moan, but it's impossible to tell who it came from. Just like it's impossible to hear the door of the vault creak open. What she does hear however, is the startled, "Oh."

In fact, she doesn't even have to turn to know who it is, but she does anyways. Automatically she straightens out her dress and wipes the smudged lipstick off of the corner of her mouth.

Mouth open and eyes wide, Regina attempts to process things while looking at Robin. His face is nearly identical, but his eyes seem more dull than shocked.

"Regina, I..." he stops, looks down at his feet and scuffs them against the ground. "I just came to…never mind," Robin turns away, his head hanging low.

But just as he begins to move, Regina calls out his name. She doesn't know what to say, has no words or explanations, yet she finds herself saying: "Stay," anyways.

"Then…I should go," Emma declares from behind her, and no, she doesn't want that either. Her head goes back and forth, assessing both of them. What she sees, she hates. Because what she sees makes her feel an unbelievable amount of guilt – and she shouldn't feel guilty. At the same time, she doesn't want either of them to be hurt.

And if being good is doing this to her, then she wants nothing of it; because now she's placed in an ultimatum that was never supposed to happen. The worst part is, both relationships are so distorted, she can't even tell if _she's_ what they want.

She sighs, letting her hands come up to her face as she rest for a moment. "Just, both of you…stay." Again, she looks at the two of them before deciding to deal with Robin first.

"Robin, why are you here?" she asks, and seeing him still hurts, even with Emma. She thinks it always will.

"I have a code," he starts out, and Regina almost wants to roll her eyes because _yes, _she knows about the god damn code, but then he talks about how he loves her and how he can't keep doing this, and it sounds a whole lot he doesn't care about the code.

And next it's Emma saying, "Yeah…" pushing up against the wall, preparing to leave. "I should _really _go."

Regina blinks, watching Emma leave; watching Robin watch Emma leave. It's all wrong. This still isn't what she wants, and Regina might not be accustomed to getting what she wants, but…

_Neither of them can leave,_ she thinks and realizes how ridiculous that sounds.

Until it doesn't sound so ridiculous. Not ridiculous at all.

She's reaching out for Emma a moment later, grabbing her arm and then kissing her. Not like earlier, where it was all lust with scrambling clothes, but promising. What that promise is, she doesn't know. Her lips are crashing into thinner ones, though, and Emma isn't fighting.

She breaks away, only to look at a stunned Robin. Now _he_ looks like he's going to leave, but she shakes her head and grabs his arm to pull him in closer. Both Robin and Emma look at her like she's insane – and maybe she is – but if she doesn't have to lose one of them, she won't.

She's tired of losing the things she loves.

"I don't want either of you to go," she says, as honest as she can be while peering into two sets of eyes, both shimmering with blue. "I just…" it's easier to explain this by doing, so she kisses Robin, but holds Emma's hand. Then she does the same with Emma. Both are just light presses of lips, enough to convey desire, and what she craves in general.

"This is what you want?" Emma asks after Regina pulls away from her lips.

She leans into Emma again, a small smile tugging at her lips; breathing in the woman who smells like sun-kissed skin and honey in contrast to the faint scent of trees and wilderness that Robin holds.

Robin clears his throat, and so she turns to him. His face is scratchy against her palm, and Regina takes a moment to rub her thumb over his cheek before kissing him again, deep and lingering. Then there is a mouth on her neck, and she groans into Robin's lips when Emma's teeth bite the space just below her ear.

It's about as subtle as flicking a light switch – the final moment before they barrel into something that can't be undone. When two mouths are both working on her, the heat making something brew low within her gut.

"Not here," Regina says, stopping them both with shortened breath. She doesn't even wait for a response before thick, purple magic fills the room and then they're all standing at the foot of her bed. Robin sways a bit, but Emma's used to it by now and goes back to her neck, and if she thrust backward into Emma, then who is to blame her?

Just moments later, Robin's hands are cupping her face, and she's taking his lip in between her teeth. She lets go, only to groan when Emma's hand comes between her thighs. Robin's thrusting his tongue into her mouth when she gasps, and Regina just allows to be taken over by the two polar different sensations that are Robin and Emma.

Robin and Emma, both beautiful, and strong-willed. When she thinks about this, Regina pulls away from Robin with an idea.

They are two of the most passionate people she has ever met, and she can't help but ponder the idea of those two passions meeting. She's shifting her thighs together in anticipation when they both get the hint and just stare at each other for a moment before leaning in. Then they're kissing.

And…it's awkward. Because Emma is kissing him like she kisses the pirate, like it's obligatory – and Robin doesn't know how to respond, so Regina breaks it up with a sharp nip at Emma's jaw.

Emma jumps at the chance to well…not kiss Robin, and soon has her tongue in Regina's mouth, pressing hard and soft all at once. Her hands go back to the place they were earlier, before Robin had interrupted, and before things had gotten a hell of a lot more interesting.

She undoes the zipper of Emma's pants, and at the same time she can feel her own zipper being pulled down by strong fingers.

And there are lips and stubble on her back, causing her to sigh into the kiss with Emma as her zipper drags down. The sounds are amplified when Emma's hand comes up to her breast, thumb stroking over a hardening nipple.

For moments it's just this. Robin behind her, a forest. Strong and rough as he grinds, pressing against her with calloused palms that are somehow touching all of her at once. That would be enough – at least if she didn't know Emma. But now she's reliant on her as well. Because where Robin is all hard edges of bark that provide the oxygen that fills her lungs – Emma is water. Just as strong, but also smooth. Transforming into everything all to appease people who don't deserve her.

She needs both of them, even if she happens to be toxin-fueled fire.

And there is something carnal about all of this. How she's grasping onto two bodies, mapping out dips and bumps that are so easy to decipher. She grips tightly onto clothes, tugging but achieving nothing with shut eyes and a filled mouth.

Regina has to break away for a second, overwhelmed and brimming with heat that makes her skin almost too sensitive to touch. She breathes into Emma's mouth, finally opening her eyes just to stare directly into darkened green. Regina keeps eye contact as her hands go down, reaching for an already half undone belt.

Her fingers tease over the belt, a small half-smile curving on her lips just before she moves her hands up and underneath Emma's sweater (it's more like a hideous pink cardigan that looks like something she pulled out of Snow's closet) and hiking it up higher and higher, feeling taut muscles jump underneath the scrape of her nails.

"This is hideous," she husks, her cheek to Emma's.

Robin's pulling her dress down from her shoulders when Emma says, "Take it off," and she's not sure whom the woman is talking to, but takes it as free reign to peel off the garment, pulling it up until it's snagged at Emma's neck. Her arms lift as Regina takes it off all the way, revealing a white bra encasing pale, milky skin that's spotted with light freckles she didn't know she would come to love. You have to really look to see them, and Regina's been lucky enough to let her tongue wash over the smooth skin.

Right now, she can't focus in on it that much, though, because strong hands wrap around her to her belly, pulling the dress down further until it's at her ankles and she's kicking it off, and scraping her heels against the floor until they're off as well.

Fingers are gripping her hips then, and she's turned, feeling slightly dizzy by the move but kissing Robin back as he growls into her mouth, hungry just like his hands.

All the while Emma's hands are dipping beneath Robin's, grabbing until they aren't anymore. Until it's just a light brush of fingers over wet, black lace.

She squirms at the confident touch; desperate to have them take off lace and just _touch. _Because she's burning, between Robin and Emma - both of them wanting her like this – loving her, she's ready to explode.

And most of all, she's impatient. So she's undoing Robin's belt and pants and letting everything fall while remaining completely engrossed with both of them

She reaches behind her, then turns to face Emma, her lip trailing along Robin's as she does so. "Off," she demands while tugging at Emma's pants, or moans because Robin's rubbing up against her ass and whispering words into her ear that she can't even make out.

His breath is blazing against her when he bites down before running his tongue over the pink-tipped lobe. "You feel so good," she hears him murmuring just as the head of his cock presses into her back. She turns her head to kiss him. Tongue's running smooth against each other if not sloppy. The more she leans into him, the more she can feel his hands adjusting her to face him in full.

Robin begins to move down, licking until his mouth is at the top of the black lace of her bra. She feels the tension of it being pulled away with light fingers, and those hands bringing the straps down until the bra is dropping to the floor. There isn't any time to adjust to being bare though, not when a hot mouth is sucking on her nipple – the stubble scraping against her skin.

His tongue flicks back and forth, pulls with grazing teeth – and she's whimpering with her nails latching into Robin's ass. As if that wasn't enough, Emma's hands are also dancing around the skin of her belly. Light, tickling touches teasing around her naval but not going any lower.

But then they do, making her jolt when two fingers are firm against her clit. She's facing Emma only a second later, letting her eyes roam the almost naked woman in front of her before Emma is leaning into her ear.

"What else do you want," she says, voice thick and dangerous, "your majesty?" No words leave Regina's mouth, her head only settles into the crook of Emma's neck as the pressure increases.

"Do you want me inside while you're on top of me?" Regina pants and nods into Emma's neck, biting down with a muffled noise that can only be classified as need. "Or do you want to be the one fucking me?" She nods again. Not even sure of what to do because Robin is still rocking against her back, making her head swim.

"I could have my thighs clamped around your head as he fills you. Would you want that?" Emma is still hot against her, circling around just enough to keep her on edge. With each tiny movement her hands clasp harder around Emma's hips.

Then, stubble comes to the other side of her ear, and Robin's pressing into her entrance from behind. "Do you like that?" His voice teasing and mouth wet and he's rubbing against soaked lace and-

"Fuck," is all Regina says before she's pushing Emma back onto the bed, her hand wrapped around Robin's wrist so he stays behind her.

Emma is smiling, dirty and mischievous as Regina climbs atop the bed and onto her, grabbing the blonde so that she's up on her knees and facing Regina.

But Robin grips rough at her hips, bringing her in closer to him, and before she knows it, Emma is off to the side, and Robin is hovering over her – blue eyes wild as he leans into kiss her.

Emma doesn't seem to mind, though, in fact she's by him, whispering something Regina can't quite catch into his ear as her hand runs up along Regina's thigh. He smirks, and for a moment, Regina thinks that she's losing the control here because Robin and Emma are in sync, she can tell by the way they're looking at each other – both smirking.

_God_, she has a type – that's a discussion for another day, though.

Emma, her eyes are on Emma. Even with Robin's hands trailing down and tugging off her underwear, she can't look away as much-too-confident Emma Swan begins stripping with a half smile.

First it's the bra, each strap sinking low off of her shoulders before she reaches around to tug at the clasp. It falls off of her skin, slow and soft before hitting the bed. At the same time, she's gasping, because Robin's hand is in between her legs, teasing and collecting the warm wetness that's building with each minute. She bucks her hips, but he moves his hand and chuckles into her ear. "Not yet," he murmurs.

She looks at him, scowling because she wants, no, needs to be touched. And then it's Emma laughing, making her wish she had the energy to turn them into frogs.

"So impatient," Robin hums, humor in his voice as Emma slinks away her underwear. Both make her mouth a desert, and she bites her lip to suppress the half-whine, half-grown that wants to rip from out of her throat.

It finds its way out of her mouth anyways when she feels the tip of Robin's cock begin to circle at her entrance, spreading around her arousal right before he taps it against her inner thigh. Her legs wrap around him, urging him to go in.

"How badly do you want this?" he asks, and Regina swears she can see Emma smiling out of the corner of her eye. They want her to ask for this, to physically tell them what she needs. "You want me inside, driving in as you clench tight around my cock?" Robin says, his hips moving as he rocks against her slit.

Her hand grips at the back of Robin's head, nails digging into Robin's scalp as she looks into his eyes. "Yes," she says in finality.

Robin is still grinding his hips against her, his eyes shades darker than before as he teases. It's enough to drive them both mad, and right when she feels like she's about to scream, he's sliding in.

Emma's at her ear the next moment, biting as he goes in; so, so _slow_, but deeper and deeper. "Is he stretching you?" She licks a line up Regina's neck to get back to her ear, "Tell me how good it feels."

"_God," _she hisses out, hands thrashing and clawing into the bed. Her hips jolt up with random jerks and she's nodding. Head bobbing up and down when Robin rubs up against that rough patch of skin, making her scream out, "_Yes_."

Another laugh echoes out from Emma's mouth, not nearly as annoying as the first since a tongue is laving at the tip of her ear.

Robin moves up to the other ear, his thrust gaining speed, "Where do you want Emma?" He asks, strained and hot against her ear.

It's hard to respond. When Robin is moving, and Emma is placing soft kisses onto her chest and she's just drowning – nothing but choked air leaves her mouth.

That is until she's moaning when Emma's mouth opens around her nipple, sucking lightly before letting it go, and when Emma does; Robin stops his thrust.

She wants to throw a temper tantrum. But instead, she brings her hand to grab Emma's face, not gentle, but demanding as she kisses her. Teeth clamping down on a swollen lower lip until she tugs and lets go. She knows what they're doing, she doesn't know how, but she is completely aware of this little game. Her lips close in on Emma's ear where she bites down before husking out, "I want you in my mouth," and then it's Emma who is whimpering, and Regina can't even smirk at the small victory.

Robin is moving again, pumping and pumping, and Emma is scrambling up until Regina's hands can wrap around supple thighs and jerk her forward. Regina only teases at first. Mouth opening and closing on Emma's quivering skin as she makes her way up to where Emma is spread out and glistening for her. And muffled moans are vibrating into squirming thighs while Robin fills her, and _god, _it's all perfect.

Perfect in so many ways.

Regina's nose grazes Emma's clit right as her own hips buck. And when she swipes her tongue up the length of Emma, both of them are groaning. She continues her movements, her eyes flitting up in brief intervals just to watch Emma grind down on her urgent, thrusting tongue. She flicks up, circling Emma's clit, and doesn't stop moving as she tries to match the rhythm of Emma's sex on her face.

It's hard, though, because at the same time, she writhes beneath Robin, listening to his grunts and flustered noises.

Soon, Emma is taking her own initiative, riding without care and just _taking, _completely hedonistic in a way that makes Regina's eyes roll back when she watches. Focusing on how one hand tightens around the edge of the bed frame while the other comes up to twist and flick over an erect nipple, and unintelligible praises fall from Emma's mouth. Everything is filtered out when Emma's thighs are pressed tight against her ears, and all she can do is continue to lick, suck and taste with eager lips and tongue.

And she's still fire, burning inside and out, on the verge of bursting. She wants to wait; she wants everything to be in unison – perfect like everything about this night.

But she can't, not after being worked up for so long. So, after thrusting her tongue inside one last time, she moves – going to Emma's clit and sucking until she hears Emma crying out.

She continues, fervent, even as Robin's hand comes to her own clit – pressing down with fast thrust.

Regina tries to hold on, but when Emma's scratchy voice mutters out, "_Fuck. _I'm gonna come," and Robin is still moving, his cock deep and thick inside of her – she thrums, heat bubbling until she's exploding. Her legs wrapping even tighter around Robin as her chest falls up, then down.

Warmth begins to coat her chin and lips, and she drinks and comes and hones in on every fucking second of the moment. She feels it lower too, shooting up and then sliding down her thighs like lava, slow and hot. It takes a moment for her to realize that the two are screaming out, both rolling into her as they climax.

When Robin pulls out, she's sinking, and barely feels Emma falling next to her.

Robin places feather light kisses on a sweat slick abdomen before coming up to kiss her. It's slow and languid and she taste both Robin and Emma on her tongue at once; honey and fresh pine, collaborating into the perfect essence.

He pulls away, grinning all wide, stupid and sated. Much like Emma, who kisses her next. She gives a sleepy smile as she kisses back lazy.

Then Regina is looking at the ceiling, catching her breath. Trying not to dwell too much on what this means. When she does speak, it's a question that struck her when she couldn't. "How did you two, of all people, manage to take over."

Emma smirks against her neck, and Robin lets out a small laugh. "Ask Emma. I was just going along with you until a voice popped into my head."

Regina smiles. She taught that to Emma a week ago.

After that, she asks no more questions. Just lies down, sweat slicked and tired in between the bodies of two people she loves. Secretly hoping a choice will never arise. And maybe it's selfish, to hope for something like that, but she does anyways. She hopes as her eyes shut, and she dreams of a better future, one where wishes finally come true for Regina Mills.


End file.
